Talk:Slender: The Nine Pages/@comment-23.114.238.78-20170303162021
Here is the story of slender man in joy reading slender man is the most recent mith even thow thare are story's of him going a couple of hundred years back the slender man is a cretcher that looks like a man with long slender arms and legs he also apers to have 4 to 8 long black tentacles that appear to come out of his back even thow few induseist disagree on that fact and tharefor it is therrised that the can contract and detract the length of thes tenticols at will he is described to be waring a black sute and tie and as the name suggests he appears to be vary then and abbel to extend his legs and torso to inhuman linth to tararise and to induce fear in to his victoms and once his tenticols come out he uses hipnoces two lower his victoms leveling the victom helplice o stop him slender man also appears in abandoned buildings in the woods are even a play ground with old steal jungle gims he is a serberbon gul of history in his one mithyolige and attack he has become the controversy dering witch two girls stabbed another in order to please slender mans dark needs slender man is a sighlent stalker that likes to hied in plane sight and is usually spotted in wooden areas where he could blend in amongst the thres with then the dark corners of the woods when he finds his victom of choice he followes them home he is seen peering through the window and he can use hipnosis he can trick you to walk right in to his slender arms in most cases from a distance this gives him a good look allowing him to appear in dark hallways are black television screens he the legend says the he was once a. Man that was totcherd vishisly fist being beton with a log than impaled with a snack and tunged him with a rope tied two a three and pulled him in half most times he will appear Abuve you and hell ask you a question if you get it right and if your lucky hell brake your arms and legs but if you get it wrong hell stick his fingers down your throat and rip out your hart the mith goes back father than it has ben mitchond thare are story's dating back two the 18th sentchory in Germany whare a black stupid figure knocks on the window and kills he whole family and destroying the whole home as the legong goes the victoms are never found and disappear without a trace and he use two be use two hunt bad kids Harlow the forest at night and wold catch them and kill them in leas thay said what thay had dune then a thrilling image in jernal dating to 1802 wathig a child the child was later taken while he was sleeping the only thing tha was found was a pice of black clothing and it deals like cotton but its not its softer than that the kid from th room over reported screaming coming from the rooom he flames to have chek and seen a figure holding the Kid and tearing twos him and the the manor barely got away the next day the missing child's body was found hanging from a three with his hart on the ground the slender man has not ben seen scene then but thare are story's of haveing in counters with the alarming figure he remains to grow more every year have a good day and remember beware THE SLENDERMAN